


漂泊

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *边伯贤&都暻秀2017.10.12
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 4





	漂泊

“···上帝摧毁人们齐心协力建造的巴别塔，使人们分离到各地、说不同的语言···此刻能用同种语言交流情感的我们是如此幸运，愿各位听众今夜都拥有好梦，晚安。”  
结束工作的都暻秀摘下耳机，和工作人员打了招呼下班，火急火燎直奔停车场。虽然都暻秀有在主持夜里的电台节目，却不代表他胆子有多大，印象中应该在千里之外的老朋友大晚上突然通过他本地电台的热线电话点歌，都暻秀被吓得差点咬到舌头，惊得来不及喜。  
坐上车挖出兜里的手机，都暻秀划出通讯录里今夜诈尸的一个熟悉名字，刚想按下拨出键，对方就心有灵犀地打了过来。  
“晚上好呀~也没换手机号啊！刚才有没有被我吓到？”  
“伯贤？真是你？你来了？”  
“Bingo！嗳见了面再讲啦——好冷哦迪欧亲亲来车站接我好不好？手机也快没——”  
戛然而止的对话让都暻秀措手不及，他听了好几秒嘟嘟声才回过神来，无奈地摇摇头发动了汽车驶向车站。  
中学时代最中二时期的都暻秀被二次元好友撺掇着玩了段时间的配音，迪欧便是都暻秀那会儿作为CV的名字，最好的搭档是个慕名而来的男生，网名叫伯贤。沉溺在二次元与网络中的小孩子们很容易就迷失在虚荣感中，都暻秀和伯贤倒真只把配音当成伙伴间小打小闹的游戏，可最初组织起人玩配音的那个朋友野心越来越大，利用固定出演的两个男生吸引关注的做法也愈发变本加厉，导致恶心了这样变质玩闹的都暻秀中途就忍无可忍退出。  
要说这段网上冲浪的经历是黑历史倒也谈不上，毕竟有快乐的回忆也结识了交心的朋友，只是都暻秀一想到自己十七岁那年和男孩子对着电脑屏幕演嗯嗯啊啊的戏码，就会从心底涌上一阵微妙且持久的羞耻感。  
无法阻止不太友好场景又一次浮现在眼前，都暻秀躁得不行，仗着晚上郊区道上没什么车，开得和跟漂移似的。所幸车站只有一个，都暻秀独自尴尬了没多久就到了目的地，还没来得及担心认不出哪个才是伯贤，一个鼻头冻得通红嘴巴笑成方形的家伙就挥着手朝他的车跑来，扁扁的背包还在背上甩来甩去的，都暻秀恍惚以为自己是接儿子放学来了。  
“迪欧亲亲！”  
“你怎么认出我车的。”  
“这车都绕着车站从我面前经过三回了，这个点不是找我的还能是什么。”  
“我就爱夜里开车跑圈怎么了，谁找你啊？你谁？开我车门干嘛？”  
“别别别，迪欧心肝宝贝儿亲爱的我冻傻了瞎说八道呢。你要是抛弃我我得立马客死他乡。”  
虽说打自己跑路后因为各种原因与伯贤的联系少了，可到底曾经那么要好过，都是中学时代偷偷赞零花钱买手机就为交换手机号的关系了，这么咋一见倒真有些乡亲久别重逢的意味，说起话来一点都不生分。伯贤钻进副驾驶关上车门搓了搓手，抽都暻秀车里的纸巾擤鼻涕，迟钝地自我介绍道：“我叫边伯贤，边境的边，伯贤的那个伯贤。你叫都暻秀，我刚听广播知道的。”  
都暻秀嗯了声把空调打高了两度，心想这人起网名比自己还直接，然后才意识到，这其实是他俩第一次见面。  
陈年老网友时隔多年的初次面基谈不上多激动人心，可曾说了无数次‘以后要见面’的约定居然就在这样稀里糊涂的境况下实现，还伴随着看上去确实是冻傻了的帅哥一路擤鼻涕声，一句深刻还是值得上的。  
不管人家为什么会突然来找自己，远来是客，都暻秀肯定是要尽一下地主之谊，他这就把边伯贤带到了还没打烊的店里吃宵夜。  
“你挺行啊，找我干什么来了。”虽然是上夜班，都暻秀却没有过了点吃东西的习惯，酒也喝得又少又慢，一边单刀直入一边不着痕迹地反复打量边伯贤。对面坐着的人此刻真实到有些虚幻，实在是头一次见到的生面孔，却让回忆一个劲儿从脑海深处翻涌出来，都暻秀撑着下巴看这个一直以来都只闻其声的好朋友鼓着嘴巴吃东西，暗笑自己一个没几年就奔三的男人还因为见网友雀跃，真有点儿幼稚；可边伯贤又确实长得好看，都暻秀记忆中尚有些青涩的声音终于有了细腻又精致的模样，他想，这就是伯贤啊。  
“再续前缘。”边伯贤皮肤白脸皮子又薄，为了暖手脚连干了好几杯，脸已经喝的有些泛红了，他开口就跑火车，都暻秀听着，内心感慨的小火苗就立马被浇灭了个彻底。  
“说谁呢。”  
“除了咱俩还能有谁？咱们是老相识不假吧？我一到这儿心血来潮开电台就听见你的声音了，打热线还通了，接电话的真是你，没缘分？我打你手机号，你没换号，还真来接我了，没缘分？嗯？可不就再续前缘嘛！”垂着眼角的男人拖长了调子把一句话劈开又掰碎了讲，口齿还算清晰逻辑也可圈可点，就是歪着脑袋吊儿郎当又故作深沉做总结的模样让都暻秀气不打一处来。  
“来碰瓷我成功是你运气好，少拿骗女人那套缘不缘的来唬我。”  
“知道迪欧——暻秀你···念旧又心善。”边伯贤被当地小吃辣肿了唇，倒还是一抹嘴很满足地伸了伸腰活动了下脖子打了个酒嗝，老头似的感叹了一句“活过来咯。”  
“你到底干嘛来了。”  
“不急。你先告诉我怎么这么老久不搭理我，咱俩吵过什么架至于打冷战么。”吃饱了自然话匣子就彻底打开了，饭桌上最能拉近关系这话不假。边伯贤又抄起筷子夹小菜，对于都暻秀的问题搪塞了一句就抢了发言权问罪。  
自然不至于，因为压根儿就没生过对方的气。俩人年纪还小那会儿认识个兴趣相同又年龄相仿的网友兴致高涨的，周末在家用聊天工具还不够，攒零花钱买了最便宜的手机偷带到学校里去，电话里从动漫聊到球赛又讲到游戏，聊现实里的事还分享一下烦恼，掏心掏肺地冲着电话那头的人诉衷肠，就从没有过任何隐瞒或欺骗。分明一开始是打着‘更方便交流剧本’的幌子交换了手机号，带了私心的两串号码倒成了边伯贤和都暻秀比起网友或者搭档来说更深刻关系的证明。  
隔着网络的友谊，算到如今竟也十多年了，边伯贤和都暻秀没有错过彼此少年时代的任何一天，并都理所应当地信任且骄傲于两人间的默契。这份友谊对于成年了的两人来说深究缘由起来实属不可思议，但即使期间断了挺长一段时间没互相交流过一个字，他俩也都默认朋友关系从未变过。  
被翻了旧账的都暻秀垂下头避开边伯贤的视线含糊其辞，大意是自己当时火气上头退群清空好友最后关掉手机自个儿觉得天下太平了，事后冷静下来发现误伤了边伯贤不说还丢下个烂摊子给他，怪不够兄弟的，可自己又一时拗不过来拉不下脸道歉，结果这事儿越拖越久。都暻秀忙着考大学、忙着社团活动、忙着谈恋爱、忙着毕业又忙着找工作，至于是真忙还是假忙他也说不清，反正偶尔几次边伯贤那边发信息过来问近况也被忙得潦草回复几句就又没了下文。这么几次下来，直到都暻秀毕业出了社会工作了几年，心里都始终有个结，就真的也再没和边伯贤说上过话。  
不过就是年轻时候死要面子活受罪，还喜欢放大爱恨情仇，让丁点儿大的歉疚感随着时间越积越多，对重要的人说对不起都变得困难。  
“啊？你就因为这芝麻大点破理由冷落我？”边伯贤夹到嘴边的凉菜掉到了桌上，惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛。  
“我当时不是不能自已嘛，情绪上来了拦不住。”都暻秀心虚地给自己添酒。  
边伯贤炸毛了，嚎自己委屈又嚎都暻秀没良心，夺过都暻秀面前酒杯自己干了，眼角红红的像是要追加孟姜女戏码。都暻秀除了‘我以前不懂事’外也没什么好解释的，除了老老实实道歉外只得涨红了脸嘟囔，“都过去的事儿了，再说这不是见着了嘛···你说的，再续前缘。”  
“你把我欺负得太惨了，你得负责，你得收留我。”  
“我租那屋没客房。”  
“睡你床啊，我们梦回过去，和当初说好的那样，一块儿在被子里从诗词歌赋谈到人生理想。”  
“不合适吧。”  
“没天理了！你就非欺负我这个外地人，你就非狠心再伤害我一次？”  
得，还是得屈服于边伯贤黑恶势力。都暻秀算是彻底忘了问这撒泼打滚的边伯贤究竟打哪儿来要上哪儿去，想着不和耍酒疯的人论长短，于情于理招待一下朋友总是应该的，他便认命拖着一身酒气的边伯贤在店老板诡异的注视下结账回了自己家。大晚上和个男的拉拉扯扯都暻秀已经很觉得造孽了，没想边伯贤这王八犊子原本还烂泥似的黏都暻秀身上呢，一踩进他家门就神清气爽得仿佛喝的不是酒是AD钙奶。  
都暻秀掂量了下自己好歹去年在健身房练过仨月，抄起晾衣架把看着瘦弱的边伯贤抡翻应该还是没问题的。结果边伯贤从自个儿包里挖出条内裤当着都暻秀的面表演起了脱衣舞，走秀似的扭着裸臀进了方位一目了然的浴室，火辣得让都暻秀脑袋一片空白，只能顾着脸红。

+  
两人小时候畅想的未来计划中躺同一个被窝不知为何也在其中，无意间发现儿子在厕所里讲电话傻笑的边伯贤他妈以为他早恋还想和人睡觉，导致边伯贤平白无故挨了好一顿打。都暻秀很想假装忘记这件事，可惜当时自己听闻边伯贤因此被毒打没忍住深夜大爆笑，把哥哥吵醒被揍了一拳也是事实。这俩为了睡一起都吃了皮肉苦头的大男人现下真要同床共枕了，边伯贤大大方方的，都暻秀也只能硬着头皮钻进被窝。  
“你穿裤子没啊？”  
“穿了，你摸摸。”  
都暻秀不假思索给了边伯贤一脚，后者不甘示弱挠向都暻秀腋下，两人幼稚地闹了一会儿，就都放松了多少绷紧着的精神。  
“没和人睡过？”  
“没。”  
“诶你大学毕业后没谈过恋爱啊？”  
“那还是有的，不过顺利进行到快那一步的只有一个。”  
“被甩了吧。”  
“人家都承认‘有别的喜欢的人’了，只好分开啊。”  
“吼···你输给什么样的人了？”  
“小混混，骑改装摩托车到人单位楼底下喊人的那种。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！我就知道你是男二号的命。”  
“滚下去。”  
“夸你嘛——人帅有出息还脾气好，不会强硬地挽留要对方难堪，甚至会心里默默祝福心爱的女孩幸福——除了女一号以外所有人都爱的角色。”  
“不是。”都暻秀把窄窄的单人被往自己身下压住又往自己这边卷了卷，“是我说的分手，并且拒绝了对方强硬的挽留，对于她日后的幸福也不想发表任何意见。不过你夸我的部分我不作否认。”  
“哇恋爱的时候也是很干脆的作风啊，一如既往的帅耶。完全想象不出都暻秀是会在夜间电台节目里无病呻吟的主播呢。”为了不受冻就随着被子一起紧紧贴上都暻秀身侧的边伯贤恶意冲他耳朵压低了声音调侃，不得不说，很色情。  
“台本上就那么写的。不过这位听众提的意见很有建设性，我会在斟酌用词后反映给负责审稿的工作人员。”不过论起利用声音优势发起进攻，显然都暻秀更为专业，他侧过身与边伯贤面对面，故意用工作时更为轻缓却仍旧抑扬顿挫的声线，得体地回击。  
“那你自己对巴别塔没有自己的想法吗。”  
“硬要说有的话···想去看看巴别塔的遗迹。大学的时候突然对神话啊老建筑啊什么的感兴趣，一度迷到想要退学重考。”  
“结果并没有退学。”  
“因为虽然对相关研究感兴趣也想亲眼看看，但还没到愿意为之改变人生选择的地步，而且要正经地当成专业不是很难吗，没有喜欢到那个地步的自信。”  
“你的人生长得很呢，一两个大胆的选择能影响什么？有冲动做什么就做做看嘛。”  
“是吗，反正都工作了，也就想想罢了。”话题变得有些不明就里的让人难堪，想要随便应付过去的都暻秀闭上眼睛打算赶紧睡觉，没意识到两人的距离近到边伯贤的轻柔的鼻息能够拂上自己的脸庞。  
“那跟我一起去玩嘛，去伊拉克，看巴别塔还有空中花园。”颇有些不负责任地撒娇般哄骗快睡着的都暻秀，边伯贤抱着有些奇妙的心情仔细观察他英俊的五官，发觉他昏昏欲睡的模样和小孩子一样可爱。  
可小孩子才不会有这么多顾虑。  
“要上班。”都暻秀闻言心一动，霎时睡意全消，抬起眼皮看近在咫尺的边伯贤表情，看着不像是在开玩笑消遣自己。可都暻秀还没开始考虑可行性，拒绝就已经脱口而出。  
“这不快过年了嘛，刚好请假和我去玩呀。”  
“你倒真是很闲哦？”  
“啊，因为姑且算是自由职业。”  
“那挺好的。”都暻秀干巴巴地这么应完，两人便陷入了长久的沉默。

+  
之后又天南海北地瞎聊了好一会儿，都暻秀被清晨的电话吵醒时才睡下还不到三个小时，他打仗似的跳下床洗漱，还没完全启动的大脑仍残余着入睡前和边伯贤互相嘲讽对方是单身鳖的对话，恋爱史单调到不值一提的都暻秀在这方面意外地能嘲笑经历壮烈的边伯贤，他昏昏沉沉地在脑内接上睡前的话题，心不在焉地收拾完自己又想到自己这一出门就是一整天，于是专门到床边把边伯贤喊醒，嘱咐他今天就自己出门找吃的自己逛逛。  
“代班晨间新闻？用你慵懒性感的午夜主播腔？计程车司机们听困了怎么办。”结果就换来讨人厌的边伯贤睡眼朦胧状态威力也不小的一记重击。  
都暻秀把从边伯贤怀里抽出来的枕头拍到他脸上，忍着各种火气摔门而出。边伯贤分明也没睡饱，却美滋滋地开了手机电台等都暻秀代班的广播节目开始放送，听着他用活泼的语气念早闻和播报路况时没忍住笑得捶床。  
简直就像是在向自己示威，在表达‘老子他娘的元气十足’一样。  
不愧是专业又敬业的著名广播主持人，不愧是中学时代靠着一把好嗓音就吸引了自己的迪欧，‘这个人什么事都能做好’的形象确实是永远不崩。边伯贤不打算睡回笼觉，而是聚精会神地听都暻秀用不太一样却依旧好听的声线给无数听众带去一早的好心情。  
真的很努力啊，暻秀。  
在电视台工作被当成牲口用是必需的心理准备，临时代班了最早的一档节目又被塞了任务，导致都暻秀这天的安排紧凑得几乎喘不过气。都暻秀虽然小有名气资历却还浅，能被大前辈重点提携除了自身能力也因为一定的好运，被予以厚望了那么累点儿也没什么，毕竟没有白白浪费的努力。都暻秀挺阿Q地自我安慰，好不容易抽出一点点填饱自己肚子的时间，又记起来边伯贤哼哼唧唧非要和自己一起去旅游的事，他无端觉得好笑，憋笑到浑身颤抖，暗自乐完冷静下来就只剩他尽力忍住的无声叹息。  
成年人是不能简单地用个人喜好来评判或决定自己谋生方式的，即使努力得到所有人的认可这件事本身都暻秀并不觉得很有意义，他也一直在努力让每一位听众都满意，因为这是工作、是生活。都暻秀喜欢自己使用声音的工作，也喜欢足够忙碌到无心感受寂寞的安定日常，有的是人羡慕都暻秀，他不想自己表现得不知好歹。  
刚进入电视台的时候有个前辈开玩笑似的说待在这儿讨生活就像温水煮青蛙，都暻秀起初还不以为意，直到他发现他的工作他的生活逐渐就真的变成了这样。都暻秀有才能也有成绩在毕业的城市站稳脚跟，却也被异乡排斥僵持在不上不下的境地；他是极好用的万能砖所以没有他不能胜任的工作，却也始终无法建筑起他所要的一方天地。时日一长都暻秀就被煮成了那锅水的一部分，被融化了骨头被迫压抑想法，在不断上升的倦怠与麻木感中任由时间温吞又残忍地腐蚀掉新的每一天。  
大概就是因为这样，才会不假思索地拒绝了边伯贤的邀请，却又生出无可奈何的后悔。

+  
都暻秀把珍贵的轮休日给了边伯贤，并且在假日前一天就为如何带他玩陷入了纠结之中。即使边伯贤说了随意一点就好，都暻秀也仍旧如临大敌般严肃地用手机备忘录反复调整行程。  
“公园书店电影院博物馆大型商场，粗略地去这些每个城市基本都有的地方逛逛就可以了。”边伯贤有点看不下去，想拿走都暻秀的手机。  
“那你特意过来还有什么意义？”  
“有你在啊。”  
“少寻我开心。”都暻秀怎么改行程都不满意都快啃起指甲了，他皱起眉头觉得又是肉麻又是心烦。  
“真的。”边伯贤表情正儿八经的，“我就只是想碰运气见见你，最好一起过个年什么的。”  
“要找不着呢。”按理说从边伯贤老家那地儿到这儿来得又是飞机又是动车的，这一趟算得上舟车劳顿，都暻秀倏忽停止了日程表的修改，抬头问边伯贤，语气不自觉有点儿紧张。  
“那就只能独自惨兮兮地滚蛋咯。不过显然我们感情深运气也好。”  
“行吧，毕竟再续前缘。”都暻秀再一次妥协于对面的人亮晶晶的笑眼，同时为边伯贤的一腔赤忱小小的自惭形秽也有点感动，完全不计较这人潇洒地拎包入住理所应当的蹭吃蹭住行为。不过都暻秀感动归感动，备忘录倒还是背着边伯贤偷偷改了好几次。  
然而都暻秀认认真真安排好的计划被睡过头的觉给毁了个彻底，他在一个激灵中醒来，摸过手机一看已经是十一点半，心霎时哇凉。不用猜就知道把闹钟关掉的是谁，犯人边某估摸着是被灌进被窝里的冷气冻醒了，砸吧着嘴勉强把眼皮子撑开一条缝，和都暻秀面面相觑，后者短暂地陷入了规划失效的郁闷之中，无意识地嘟起脸像只气鼓鼓的小河豚。边伯贤妖娆地伸了个懒腰，挑逗似的问迅速规划好另一套方案的都暻秀道：“迪欧亲亲想带人家去哪？”  
“吃午饭。烤肉或者海底捞想吃哪个？。”  
对于很给面子地当机立断说出第三个答案的边伯贤，都暻秀干脆利落地报出一串店名及其特色菜。  
“超熟练啊！完全是美食家嘛。”  
“要做广播总得做功课吧，贴近民生啊，民生。”  
“午夜节目也贴近民生哈。”  
“没完了是不是。”  
“你声音好听没办法嘛。”很熟悉的赞美，虽然两人从不掩饰对彼此声音的喜欢，可以前还是搭档的时候这么夸难免会被被吐槽商业互吹，边伯贤现在终于可以说是有感而发了。  
“我不是一开始就进电视台的，以前卖过保险。”都暻秀沉默了片刻突兀地转了话题，“说好听点是理财顾问。我刚入行不久公司就办了皇冠客户的答谢晚宴，说是答谢晚宴其实算新产品介绍会，介绍完了还得表演节目，新人男业务员基本都去舞龙了，而我被安排去诗朗诵，歌颂顾客伟大。”  
“不可多得的人生经历。”  
“是啊，托了‘声音好听’的福不用舞龙。不过刚出校园不久的年轻人一般也想不到自己会有一天在五十几桌中老年人面前诗朗诵吧。”  
“变成大人后人生充满惊喜呢。”边伯贤很体贴地把被子往坐起身的都暻秀胸前拉了拉，“大家都不容易嘛。”  
“你才没有不容易。”  
“呀，谁说自由职业就等于无业游民了？”  
这可不是我说的。被窝里太暖和，都暻秀又干脆往里躺了躺，觉得你边伯贤不想出去玩儿那今天就这么拉倒，“我啊，念书的时候根本不知道自己以后想干什么，其实学的也不是广播专业，但是被说‘声音好听’、‘声音好听’的，就想‘那就去做用声音的工作吧’，很草率吧？也很少认真考虑现在的生活，一旦往深里琢磨严肃地去思量，就会觉得超级不满，明明工作是自己的兴趣，明明前途一片光明的样子，却还想抱怨，简直是得了便宜还卖乖对吧。”  
都暻秀从来没有机会也并不喜欢发牢骚，可边伯贤是结交了太久的朋友也算仅有一面之交的陌生人，他贫嘴滑舌却在能在都暻秀身边做个不错的倾听者，面对着这样的边伯贤，都暻秀认为自己任性一次对他把抱怨说出口也不坏，反正他是要走的。  
“对什么对，不向上看怎么会有变得更好的动力呢？不满啊嫉妒啊什么的，都没有什么不好的。”  
“我嫉妒你啊，随随便便就来轻轻松松就能走，自由职业果然很好。”  
“那跟我走吧。”边伯贤托着脑袋，再次重复了一遍邀请，“去看巴别塔也好金字塔也好阿尔忒尼斯神庙也好，跟我去玩吧。”  
“你不会是导游吧？你忽悠人报团是不是有提成？”翻过身把手撑到边伯贤脑袋边，都暻秀无意对他做了个毫无暧昧感的床咚，狐疑地纠结起了眉头。边伯贤呆滞了半秒回过神来恶声恶气描述了一遍自己四十三份简历零offer的全军覆没历史，强调了自己自由职业的身份，还不忘慷慨激昂地维护了一句：“别小看导游！”  
“那不还是想做导游的嘛。”都暻秀很温暖人心地交换了自己保研失败的事迹，两个跨入社会都不太轻巧的人惺惺相惜的好气氛还没持续过三秒，都暻秀就没忍住拆台。  
“因为我上学的时候也不知道自己以后想做什么，被一位伟人的名言启发了，他说‘出行能重新认识世界也能重新认识自己’，我一直铭记于心，所以就向着这个方向走了。”  
“什么伟人啊，这么清淡的鸡汤亏你能喝到现在。”  
“高三的你。”  
意识到自己床咚男人的造型有些微妙，又把自己完全埋进被子里的都暻秀刚挤到边伯贤身边，听到这个答案不禁一个哆嗦，脑内的搜索引擎疯狂寻找自己高三的记忆，得出结论大概是兼顾二次元娱乐与学业的自己终于在大考将近之时感受到了压力，周末也得去上补习班，所以对边伯贤说了类似的话。  
当时就只是想翘课出去玩而已。人生充满惊喜这话诚不欺我。  
“所以和我一起出行吧。”边伯贤把话题又绕到拐都暻秀一起玩上，“缓一缓不满的心情。”  
“你哪来的自信觉得我会和只见了一次的网友去流浪。”话是这么说，都暻秀的态度已经软了不少。  
“流浪流浪，我是流你是浪，没什么问题。”  
边伯贤抖了个机灵眉飞色舞的，都暻秀愣了一下，骂道：“你他妈才浪，网络相逢不感谢有你。”  
“哎呀走嘛~”  
“你这算什么强行收集冒险伙伴的可怜勇者。”  
“如你所见可怜勇者孤苦伶仃，冒险久了真的很没意思，就这一次，好不好？”  
和见面不足一周的网友去有些危险的地方实在是有够疯的，但也许是捕捉到了边伯贤落寞的眼神，又或许只是被他听起来很有故事的话语套路了，都暻秀最终点了头。

+  
要去看巴别塔也不是件容易的事，入境出境都要办签证，刚听说必须这么大费周章的折腾手续接受体检的都暻秀心里小退堂鼓打得咚咚响，心里有数在中东发生什么都不会让人感到太意外，然而都暻秀还没来得及吐槽边伯贤那句‘和再续前缘的对象同生共死不过分’便惊异于他轻车熟路地早早联系好了当地的司机与导游。有了万全保证的旅途反倒让都暻秀感到些淡淡的遗憾，边伯贤笑他就是不爱过好日子，说自己第一次来的时候可是吃够了苦头。  
已经来过的地方再来一次不会无聊吗？后知后觉边伯贤在迁就自己，都暻秀感到心虚又郁闷，就乖乖由着边伯贤的安排不敢抱怨半句。  
也不是非要看什么巴别塔，因为以前实在是很喜欢所以Google过图片和视频，就那么个看不出什么花样的遗址，都暻秀真站到它面前时内心的波澜大概就起伏了五厘米。  
说到底，就不过只是这种程度的喜欢而已啊，如今来说算不上执念，谈不上向往，虽然曾经那样幻想过亲眼见到巴别塔时会多激动，在查阅资料时得到的感动竟是比此刻还要多，都暻秀不否认自己的敏感，这让他感受力高于常人而发自内心的温柔，也让他备受煎熬而精神世界愈发坚不可摧，但对于这座据说是巴别塔的遗迹，都暻秀却不得不直面自己不知何时培养过度的钝感力。  
这样不太好，都暻秀知道，边伯贤使他终于下手挖掘出不满的根源，他却有些责备边伯贤，甚至稍许懊恼于他们之间不必言说的默契。可是边伯贤又是这样善解人意，在充满危机的异国他乡为都暻秀打点好了一切，静默地等待他被迫沉睡的某些东西苏醒过来。都暻秀开始思索，边伯贤为何要这样。  
像是为了不要辜负边伯贤的好心一般，都暻秀完成任务似的逼自己举着DV尽可能拍下他所能见到的一切，他在几天内反复看了巴别塔很多次，似乎是边伯贤熟人的那位当地导游都累了他不厌其烦的来回奔走。导游用别扭的英语问边伯贤都暻秀这是干什么，边伯贤只道随他去，那位信教的导游先生也就只好自言自语总结了一句‘信仰的力量’。  
古老的建筑多半与战争有关，人们把战争的原因编造成神的旨意，于是这些见证了人间硝烟的石头与尘泥，反倒有了神性。残留下来的遗迹若是有灵魂，究竟该属于人类还是神明？  
终于，都暻秀能在脑海中构建出巴别塔曾经的辉煌，过去仅限于绘画与想象的憧憬被唤醒，又能见到它完貌的那瞬间，他被恢宏的场景震慑得感受到心脏骤停的战栗，他不可抑制地回想起这么一段话，也不知是从什么书上看到的，还是自己天马行空的情不自禁。  
人们说，我们要建一座通天塔。强烈的念头下创造出的这座宏伟的建筑物让上帝有了危机感，于是给了人类惩罚。  
你看它多美啊，那样绮丽的、悲壮的、触动了神明的美，怎么会有人不觉得它伟大。都暻秀抓着边伯贤的手腕，为自己是做广播的却无法用言语描述眼中世界是多么精彩而急得几乎要带上哭腔，他词汇量有限，向来都是靠充足的准备工作才能出色地完成介绍工作，此刻他是这样情难自制，为了表达出自己的心情只能不停说好美，试图把情绪传染给边伯贤。  
边伯贤眼里漾开一点点淤积太久的欣喜，他用轻柔到几乎带着丝哀求的声音对都暻秀说：“我去过太多地方，却怎么看都是差不多的景致，你给我讲神话告诉我建筑的灵魂所在，我哪儿都陪你去，好不好？”  
都暻秀听到自己如擂的心跳，看到边伯贤眼眸里表情生动的自己，他不需要去多想也感觉到了，边伯贤与自己如此相似。

+  
鉴于都暻秀假期有限，走完了在伊拉克被称为奇迹却所在地条件艰苦的行程，边伯贤和都暻秀略作商讨便决定了走马观花的悠闲旅途，追求的也不再限于建筑。水城的小船，老街的人力车，祭奠的花轿，碧波上的游轮，都暻秀开玩笑道自己简直是和边伯贤一同亡命天涯，被不服气地反驳说咱俩甜甜蜜蜜这么浪漫你居然觉得凄惨，就属你最没良心。  
彼时都暻秀正被不怕生的鸽子追着讨食吃，他被会飞的恶霸吓得扬手撒光了饲料躲到边伯贤身后，心有余悸地捶了边伯贤腰窝一拳忿忿道这还不够凄惨吗？  
“你在奈良也被鹿顶得够呛吧，这说明你有魅力啊。什么时候带你去峨眉山，你得被猴子欺负哭。”  
“明明是你每次都杵一边看我笑话，有本事你也喂啊！”  
“虽然很喜欢动物，但我还是选择喂小狗就好，你太博爱了暻秀。”  
“你自己养一个才知道猫猫狗狗也不是省油的灯。我哥开宠物店的，每次上他那儿都是又喜又怕，真的，不是简单的事儿。”都暻秀缓过神来，鄙视边伯贤太天真。  
“可我不能养啊，我这一年到头出门在外的日子比在家的多，养宠物还不得被饿死。”  
“你到底干什么的？该不是欠了债跑路吧？看着也挺不缺钱的啊。”  
都暻秀抓住机会又想撬开边伯贤的嘴，不明白他到底有什么不可告人的秘密好藏着掖着的，明明四年级还尿过裤子的事都跟自己讲过。  
“自由职业啊就，旅旅游写写推荐，社交平台做做营销。”  
“真够舒坦的。”  
“你想多了。”边伯贤可算没了卖关子的意思，从都暻秀兜里掏出包纸巾给他擦掉袖子上的鸽子屎，“我是期待过做个潇洒的背包客，到处玩还能有钱赚。你的说法也没错，我在独自出行中确实见识了世界的大，却也体会了世界的陌生，更认识到自己不是在旅游也不是谋生计，只是流亡。相比这个又大又美丽的世界，我太渺小太无能为力了，独自探寻它美好的过程逐渐成了不自量力的追逐，跑久了就觉得自己迷路了，无法停留也无处停留，分明还有很多地方没去过，我却不知道接下来要到哪里去，因为好像去哪儿都一样，没意思。”  
都暻秀愣怔地盯着自己衣袖上那滩痕迹看，那像极了那些嚣张又自由的生命对两脚怪的嘲讽。  
“那你还陪我瞎跑什么。”  
“拖人下水一起我可高兴了，毕竟我弱小可怜又无助，还没坚强到再鼓起勇气一个人往前走呀。”  
“要不你换个祸害对象？或者回家参悟参悟？”听到弱小可怜又无助这一段儿都暻秀酝酿起的惆怅就散了个彻底，边伯贤虽然说自己不坚强，都暻秀倒觉得这个诉苦也当作笑话般轻巧说出口的甜蜜家伙真的很了不起。  
“不要。”边伯贤回答得飞快，“我找你可是费尽心思。你在毕业的小城市找的工作，害我大学白考你家那儿。后来我心想总是出门在外，家在哪儿都差不多，指不定还能偶遇你呢，就在你地盘安顿下了。”  
“···横竖就赖我。”消化了一下这信息量，都暻秀也不懂自己怎么心情就炸烟花般节节攀升式好起来。  
“当然赖你，你让我动了满世界跑的心却不陪我一起玩儿，哪有这么好的事？当然得抓你一起啊！你知道我多不容易吗？所以这一趟你就听话地开开心心玩OK？”  
“那我真得谢谢你，老实说我玩得超满意的。”  
都暻秀微微涨红了脸，他假装没听懂边伯贤的言下之意，逞能似的藏起自己的羞涩，边伯贤看着不禁也笑出了一点小虎牙。  
“我也是哦。”  
好在与你相逢，我将要被迷失感吞没之际终于得到了被牵住的安心感，即使身处异乡也不觉流离。

+  
都暻秀回去以后找了边伯贤写的游记看，他的字里行间掩不住“他乡遇故知”的欢喜，末了还不忘用类似‘此心安处是吾乡’的话来煽情。都暻秀打电话过去喷边伯贤为了戏剧性强行捏造情节，他在电话那头贼笑道这是艺术升华，阅读量翻了好几番，哥熬出头了接了好多广告。  
“庸俗。”都暻秀说，“你赚的得有我一份。”  
“庸俗，咱俩仅此一份的珍贵回忆千金难买，我得好生保管不能让你这个没良心的玷污了。”  
都暻秀笑骂着又和他扯了几句，撂电话前一句‘那我就有良心给你看’憋住了没说出口。  
打广告机会多了的边伯贤暂且不必苦大仇深地独自旅游写文章，偏偏在外跑惯的人一下子安生不下来，他最新的爱好就又成了和都暻秀聊天，并以能听到午夜男主播撩人的睡前哼唧为荣。他俩理所应当地又亲近了起来，腻歪的关系甚至比小时候还变本加厉，彼此似乎都将对方当成了失而复得的珍宝一般享受着这样独特的亲昵。大老爷们儿的夜间卧谈免不了些咸湿的内容，都暻秀职业病上来边伯贤几乎就没几次能把持住甘拜下风，假装哀嚎着求都主播收了神通。都暻秀那醇美到令人想入非非的嗓音在夜里尤其动人，边伯贤难免比年少时更入戏地娇嗔道坏人你要对我负责，都暻秀也总是温和地笑着说好。  
大意了，居然被个浓眉大眼看着老实无害的家伙玩弄，自己还挺乐在其中。边伯贤噘着嘴盘算着过阵子再去哪走一走，可是一想到又得一个人出发就浑身不愿意，思来想去是自己和都暻秀在一起太享受，简简单单就被那点甜头惯坏了。边伯贤正内心呐喊着都暻秀害人，被无声控诉的人就发来了个视频文件，边伯贤点开看了没几秒就懂了，是都暻秀拍的他俩旅行的视频。  
都暻秀显然很有专业素养也很花心思，出色的剪辑配上他清新温暖的旁白让动态游记充满情调，边伯贤春风满面地随着都暻秀的镜头回顾他有生以来最快乐的一段旅程，他举着手机问都暻秀能不能借用视频发公众号的信息才编辑了一半，他就被最后一段画面吸引住了全部的注意力。  
每一帧都是边伯贤。  
边伯贤几乎要怀疑自己是不是失忆了，否则怎会完全没有印象都暻秀什么时候录下这么多自己，他下意识捏住了拳头屏住呼吸像是要平复自己无端紧张起来的心，终于在看完都暻秀发来的这段视频后记起了呼吸，跳下椅子把自己卷进被子里边蹬腿边大笑。  
“晚上好，来车站接我。”  
当晚都暻秀果然来了，边伯贤虽说有心理准备，但看都暻秀的行李量还是懵了一下，咽了口唾沫小心翼翼问他：“你这是被炒鱿鱼了？”  
“你想我点好行不行？回来工作不可以吗？”  
“那你不做广播了？”  
“不一定，都重新来了，尝试一下别的选择也不错，现在姑且还在电视台。”  
“没关系，你厉害嘛！”边伯贤忙不迭一边帮都暻秀把行李箱塞后备箱，一边给都暻秀戴高帽，夸他没学广播都能把广播做好，换个活儿很快也能上手才是。都暻秀心安理得接受赞美，听到边伯贤犹犹豫豫问他这是打算搬哪个家去住，面不改色心不跳道：“我爸妈早把我和我哥的房间当储物室用了，我无家可归，你得负责，你得收留我。”  
“我觉得特别合适。”傻呵呵笑笑，边伯贤也不把自己过于惊喜的表情掩饰要一下，“不走了？”  
“不走了。”  
“那直接去我家？”  
“等等，记得我给你讲过我哥那宠物店么。”都暻秀坐进副驾驶给自己拉好安全带，帮边伯贤设定好导航，“没多远，走吧，先看小狗去。”  
你究竟还有多少惊喜是朕不知道的？  
都暻秀被两只泰迪扑得几乎一屁股坐在地上，边伯贤才恍然大悟他的‘又喜又怕’是为什么。边伯贤怎么看都觉得小狗太可爱，眼馋了一会儿便蹲下身去揉黑不溜秋那只的脑袋，只觉得毛绒绒的小天使真好啊，真好啊，这时他察觉到身边笼子里有个小家伙在用爪子勾自己衣服，一扭头对上一双水灵灵的圆眼睛。  
“伯贤很喜欢你哦。”都暻秀从笼子里抱出那只肥嘟嘟的小柯基，把它放到边伯贤膝盖上狡猾地眨了眨眼睛，“伯贤，和边伯贤哥哥打招呼。”  
“这是我的礼物吗？就眼神来说该取名暻秀啊。”  
“想得美。它爸比赛拿过奖，妈妈是十里八乡有名的美人，血统纯正高贵；家里不方便养呢就养在店里，安全又卫生，你放心给钱就好。”都暻秀报出个价格，边伯贤掐指一算自己得再接俩广告。  
“对我真好。”  
“那必须。”  
“你特意回来到底是为什么的？”边伯贤被都暻秀捉弄得哭笑不得，暗忖这可真是现世报，轮到他体会当时自己空降时都暻秀的无奈了。  
“之前谁说的‘哪儿都陪你去’啊，这才去了几个就打算装失忆了？刚好我接下来得飞几个地方，你赶紧收拾行李。”  
“停、停一下，先回答我的问题。”  
“因为有你在啊。”  
都暻秀风格的聪明回答又提醒边伯贤记起那段视频最后的那段话。边伯贤验证了自己的猜想，都暻秀想要表达的意思果真与他解读的一样，这让他满心欢喜又觉得整颗心都为都暻秀温柔满溢。虽然那段精彩的视频不会再是仅此一次的美好回忆，边伯贤还是决定把它私藏。  
“上帝摧毁人们齐心协力建造的巴别塔，使人们分离到各地、说不同的语言，但人们害怕寂寞，还是想要相聚，于是人们学习语言、逾山越海，只为与心意相通的另一个人重逢。”  
“——你找到了我，所以我会去你身边。”

END.


End file.
